


Best Christmas

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Per Lio quello era il primo Natale senza i Promare e, sicuramente, era anche il primo che poteva festeggiare dopo molti anni.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 3
Collections: Kaos Borealis Secret Santa 2020





	Best Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermes_Zeppeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/gifts).



> \- Per me è stato complicato cercare di scrivere qualcosa di vagamente porno ma ci tenevo a fare un del fluff con un pizzico di smut.  
> \- Spero che i personaggi siano IC, non scrivevo su Promare da tempo (e diciamocelo: non avevo scritto tanto neanche in passato)  
> \- Non Betata.

Per Lio quello era il primo Natale senza i Promare e, sicuramente, era anche il primo che poteva festeggiare dopo molti anni.

In realtà non aveva mai dato troppo peso a quel tipo di festività, chiaramente più indirizzate alle ' _ famiglie _ ' che ad un gruppo di fuggiaschi come lo erano i Mad Burnish, ma da quando aveva iniziato a convivere con Galo - subito dopo aver perso i Promare - le cose erano nettamente cambiate.

Tutta la vita di Lio era stata stravolta dal suo incontro con Galo. Aveva trovato un lavoro, un posto dove stare, una nuova ragione di vita e alla fine era anche arrivato l'amore. Traguardi piccoli e grandi che, onestamente, non si sarebbe mai aspettato di raggiungere. E quella vigilia natalizia sembrava essere la prova di quella nuova realtà che stava scoprendo giorno per giorno.

Galo, infatti, adorava il Natale e non ne aveva mai fatto mistero. Gli era bastato entrare a Dicembre per iniziare a decorare non solo l'appartamento che dividevano, ma anche la stazione dei pompieri, e come un bambino un po' troppo cresciuto sembrava attendere la vigilia come se fosse per davvero la notte più importante dell'anno.

Lio non poteva capirlo né provare lo stesso trasporto, ma non poteva neanche nascondere una certa tenerezza nel vedere il suo compagno così esaltato. Pur non facendosi contagiare dal suo entusiasmo trovava ugualmente bella quella sua genuinità, tant'è che lui stesso era arrivato a promettersi una cosa: avrebbe reso quel Natale indimenticabile per Galo. Anzi, per entrambi.

La prima mossa era stata attendere la mezzanotte.

Avevano mangiato insieme e, seduti sul divano davanti alla TV, avevano guardato un film - rigorosamente natalizio - in attesa dello scoccare della fatidica ora.

Galo aveva accolto quel rintocco con un sorriso felice e un: «Buon Natale, Lio», caldo e rassicurante, e Lio lo aveva semplicemente baciato. Senza ‘se’ e senza ‘ma’, si era solamente sporto verso di lui e aveva appoggiato le labbra contro quelle di Galo, con dolcezza e crescente desiderio, cosa che il suo compagno sembrò condividere sin da subito.

Lio si spostò per potersi sedere sopra di Galo, sistemandosi il più comodamente possibile sulle gambe dell’altro senza mai smettere di baciarlo. Affondò le mani sugli impossibili capelli del compagno, lasciando che quest'ultimo lo cingesse in un caldo abbraccio.

Da quando i Promare erano tornati nel loro mondo, Lio aveva imparato a capire cosa fosse  _ 'il freddo' _ e non poteva nascondere di trovare davvero piacevole il calore che Galo sembrava emanare in modo tanto naturale. Tutto del suo compagno emetteva quel tepore rassicurante, dal suo sorriso innocente fino alle mani ruvide per il lavoro di Vigile del Fuoco.

Smise di baciarlo solo per iniziare a donargli altri leggeri baci lungo la mascella e il collo, ascoltando con le orecchie ben tese i sospiri di Galo.

«Mi piace... questo tuo modo di festeggiare il Natale», scherzò quest'ultimo, chiaramente divertito ma anche eccitato dalle attenzioni che gli venivano rivolte - era impossibile, data la posizione, non notare l'erezione che stava iniziando a premere contro i pantaloni che indossava.

«È il mio regalo per te», mugugnò Lio senza nascondere un minuscolo sorriso, «e per me sarebbe un gran regalo se ti liberassi di questo maglione», aggiunse, allontanandosi un poco per sollevare sul ventre il maglione, dagli accesi colori natalizi, che Galo si era ostinato ad indossare - era raro vederlo con qualcosa addosso, ad essere onesti, ma il suo compagno sosteneva che bisognava entrare nello spirito natalizio.

Galo sbuffò una risata, e inarcandosi un poco permise a Lio di togliergli il maglione - che venne lanciato in un punto imprecisato del piccolo salotto.

«Ora posso iniziare a  _ 'scartarti _ ' anche io?», chiese a quel punto Galo, accarezzandogli con dei movimenti lenti e calcolati le cosce. Con le dita stava andando ad avvicinarsi pericolosamente all'erezione di Lio senza però mai toccarla realmente.

«Direi di sì», confermò Lio sollevandosi sulle ginocchia per poter lasciare più spazio di movimento al suo compagno.

Galo non si fece attendere e spinse subito le mani sui fianchi di Lio, sollevando verso l'alto l'anonimo maglione color nero. Seguì quel cammino con le labbra, baciando gli addominali e la pelle che veniva via via scoperta.

Lio chiuse gli occhi, beandosi di quelle attenzioni ed emettendo dei bassi sospiri che divennero lentamente dei mugugni non appena la bocca di Galo si chiuse su uno dei suoi capezzoli. Si spinse istintivamente verso di lui, ansimando ed alzando le braccia per permettere al suo compagno di togliergli del tutto il maglione.

Una volta nudo, abbracciò il capo di Galo per impedirgli di allontanarsi dal suo petto. Poteva sentire quel bottoncino di pelle indurirsi mentre il suo compagno lo leccava e succhiava, vezzeggiandolo di tanto in tanto con i denti.

Concentrato com'era su quelle sensazioni non poté non emettere un gemito sorpreso quando le mani di Galo si strinsero sulle sue natiche, palpandole senza alcun ritegno.

Gemette ancora e, come incoraggiato da quei versi, il suo compagno si impegnò per continuare a spogliarlo. Armeggiò con la cintura che teneva chiusi i pantaloni neri di Lio e, una volta aperta, li abbassò fino alle ginocchia insieme agli slip. Lio tremò e sospirò nel sentire la sua erezione finalmente libera, e facendo allontanare Galo dal suo petto si abbassò ancora per poterlo baciare con dolcezza. Non esisteva un vero vincitore in quella loro battaglia, avevano imparato da tempo che il loro rapporto poteva esistere solo ed esclusivamente con la collaborazione di due persone alla pari.

Nessun essere superiore e nessuno inferiore. Era proprio quello che Lio amava in Galo, il fatto che non avesse mai cercato di prendere il sopravvento ma che al contrario, gli lasciava lo spazio che desiderava e gli teneva testa quando c'era bisogno di mantenere la calma - cosa che Lio stesso faceva con il suo compagno, visto che erano entrambi inclini ad atteggiamenti, per così dire,  _ 'spettacolari' _ .

Sorrise contro le labbra di Galo e le mordicchiò quasi giocosamente prima di allontanarsi un poco e tentare di liberare anche l'erezione dell'altro. Ci mise poco ad aprire la cintura del suo compagno, e ancor meno ad aprirgli i pantaloni e ad abbassare i boxer quel tanto che bastava per tirare fuori il sesso eretto di Galo, che ricevette una prima e leggera carezza, una sorta di assaggio per quello che sarebbe accaduto da lì a poco.

Si riaccomodò sulle gambe del suo compagno, sospirando a sua volta quando la sua erezione andò a scontrarsi contro quella dell'altro.

Galo non parve pensarci due volte e con una mano andò ad afferrare entrambi i sessi per frizionarli l'uno contro l'altro con dei movimenti calmi ma decisi. Lio gemette subito quasi all'unisono con Galo che, con la mano libera, gli accarezzò il viso, invitandolo ad abbassarsi un poco per baciarlo ancora. Era un qualcosa che entrambi sembravano amare, avrebbero passato anche ore a baciarsi senza fare altro - forse, ma quello Lio non lo avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente, era perché era stato proprio una sorta di  _ 'bacio della vita' _ ad unirli.

Lio lo abbracciò ancora, spingendo il bacino contro la mano del suo compagno per accompagnare quelle carezze regolari e intime, soffocando i gemiti in quel lungo bacio che presto avrebbe lasciato entrambi senza fiato.

Si staccarono infatti più volte per respirare ma, come se non ne potessero fare a meno, le loro bocche tornavano l'una sull'altra.

Di sicuro, annotò mentalmente Lio, quando si sarebbero spostati sul letto avrebbero reso quelle carezze ben più intense, ma in quell'istante sentiva di potersi accontentare di quella semplice masturbazione sul divano. Infatti non poté non concedersi un mugugno soddisfatto quando, qualche minuto dopo, venne investito dall'orgasmo che andò a riversarsi contro la mano di Galo, che continuò a muoversi spargendo il liquido seminale sull'intera lunghezza di entrambe le erezioni.

Lio tremò visibilmente, gemendo senza vergogna contro la bocca di Galo, trovandosi quasi sopraffatto dalle sensazioni che stava avvertendo nel sentire la pelle, sensibile e provata dall'orgasmo di qualche attimo prima, venire ancora molestata dalle attenzioni del suo compagno, il quale emise un verso quasi gutturale quando qualche attimo dopo venne a sua volta.

Rimasero immobili, con i muscoli tesi e contratti per l'orgasmo, e solo dopo qualche attimo si permisero di crollare l’uno sull’altro contro lo schienale del divano, ansimanti ma chiaramente soddisfatti da quella sorta di sveltina.

Era stato rapido ma intenso, piacevole e travolgente come ogni volta che decidevano di fare qualcosa insieme. Lio era semplicemente felice di avere con sé una persona come Galo e gli venne addirittura da sorridere quando quest’ultimo riprese a parlare non appena ebbe abbastanza fiato in corpo.

«Credo... che questo sarà il miglior Natale della mia vita», dichiarò infatti Galo con tono chiaramente divertito, baciando la tempia di Lio con quella dolcezza che lo rendeva unico. Lio sorrise a sua volta, sfregando il naso contro il collo del suo compagno in un movimento placido e pigro.

«Anche il mio... senza ombra di dubbio».


End file.
